


A Perfect Night To Dance

by Ladytronus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Intense pining, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytronus/pseuds/Ladytronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune favours the bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Night To Dance

The music started low and built up slowly, accompanied by a voice singing a language Genji did not recognize. The voice, also starting low and building up to a higher pitch, gently chased the music as if engaging it in a verbal dance, bringing them together in a harmony that both made you want to sit and listen to it and do nothing else, and dance the night away. 

What a lovely night it was too. Though Genji wasn’t bothered by temperature anymore, he still couldn’t help but be pleased by the warm atmosphere and gentle breeze, only made more enjoyable by the clear skies and stars glittering high above. It was a perfect night in every way possible, and yet Genji was experiencing it alone. His thoughts drifted from the night and music to his master. 

Zenyatta, Genji knew, was meditating in their shared hotel room. Did his master know how perfect this night was for dancing? Zenyatta knew many things, but when it came to romance, Genji was fairly certain his master knew slightly less than he did. He wondered if Zenyatta would want to dance with him if he asked, but he quickly discarded the idea, an uncharacteristic shyness sneaking up on him as it always did whenever his thoughts strayed on his master for too long. Genji’s feelings for his master had started blooming several years ago, and each year they became harder and harder to keep to himself, and he feared that one day it would become like trying to hold water in his hands, in that his emotions would trickle through his fingers, despite his best efforts, and make an inconvenient mess on the floor.

His master had saved him when Genji had been sure that he was beyond saving. He had brought him peace and acceptance, and gave him the strength to learn how to forgive and let go of the past. This path had been hard and miserable in its own way, but it brought Genji to a point where he could at last not hate who and what he was, because Zenyatta had made it clear to him that he loved Genji for who and what he was, which made Genji more accepting of himself too.

Love can exist without romance, but romance was the path Genji’s own traitorous heart wanted them to go. He imagined them gently holding and touching one another in the soft glow of the streetlights, or sharing soft and tender words with each other on the beach in the moonlight. He certainly had other impulses too, but didn’t have the parts to indulge in them. One step at a time. 

“I thought you’d be with the others.” A voice, as familiar to Genji as Genji’s own. Speaks up from behind him. He starts slightly, his master’s approaching presence hadn’t really registered through his hopeless daydreaming. He quietly admonishes himself for his carelessness and turns his attention fully on his master.

“I was going to join them shortly.” Genji replied, referring to their teammates who were down dancing to the music that had wound its way up here. Zenyatta came over and sat next to him, and Genji was struck with the duel feeling of tensing up at the nearness of his heart’s obsession, and relaxing at the comforting presence of his friend and mentor.

Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully, and Genji stole a few precious, shameless moments of admiration as he examined his master’s form. His silver chrome plating caught the yellow glow from the lantern lights below and the white light of the moon, and Genji imagined some symbolism of the omnic monk being both achingly warm and familiar and an endless mystery. Zenyatta’s pieces came together against one another with such delicate grace that his body itself felt like a work of art, one dedicated to the balance and harmony of the universe. A work not marred in the slightest by all the battle scraps and scratches all over his body, and the worn surface of his orbs. It was a welcomed reminder that he was not as fragile as others have mistakenly believed.

Genji watched as the orbs began to dance as Zenyatta sank gracefully into his meditation. Each orb came down with a pure, gentle note and a symbol appearing over it for a second before the next one descended. There was no tune to it, but that didn’t take away from how breathtakingly beautiful they were, and how their light blue glow added another colour to his master’s aura.

“You seem distracted, my student.” His voice was low and teasing as he continued his meditation. He didn’t need to look at Genji to know that his student had completely lost his focus.

“I was lost in thought, and looking at you always brings me inspiration.” Genji teased back despite the rush of warmth he felt through his body.

“Ah, it is always every teacher’s dream to inspire their student, so I am glad.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence, and Genji allowed his imagination to drift towards the music, and to follow the music upwards and downwards through his own longing daydreams. It was a lovely spiral of the idea that he and his master could be happy together. Simple touches, light kisses, all the things that made living with someone you love worth living for. The haunting reality of how dangerous the life they lead lurked somewhere in the distance, but Genji was content to ignore that for now. He had no need for reality when his love and imagination were working together so beautifully. 

“It is a beautiful night out, Master.” Genji finally spoke up, his heart rate increasing in response to his boldness. His plan had formed a fraction of a second before he spoke, and suddenly he was filled with a nervous, shaky feeling he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. Any serenity he might have had being caught up in the harmony of the moment went and chucked itself out the window.

“Indeed. A beautiful night with beautiful music, and here I am next to my wonderful friend.” Zenyatta said lightly, his orbs stopping their dancing as he turned his attention on Genji. “This is a blissful moment that I am glad to share with you.”

Zenyatta had almost effortlessly outdone him, but Genji was determined to stay in the game. He stood up and held out a hand, the very picture of a perfect cyborg gentleman, to the floating omnic “It is the perfect night for dancing, don’t you think, Master? And here I am without a partner...”

His master paused, clearly surprised by this turn of events, but he didn’t seem unsure or disgusted by it, so Genji felt like he was on the right track.

“Well, I would hate for someone like you to be without a partner, Genji. Let me fix that for you.” He rose gracefully and his feet touched the ground. From there he placed his delicate omnic hand in Genji’s, and Genji pulled him close. Respectfully close, of course, though Genji imagined himself pulling the omnic flush against his own body, and how they’d slot against one another like they were meant to be.

They started to move in time with the music, and Genji found himself a little surprised that Zenyatta knew the steps to the waltz. Their orbs spun a wide and slow orbit around them, a gentle golden glow radiating from them as they went. Their movements were seamless, each step one made was anticipated by the other, and they flowed across the rooftop in perfect synchronization. 

Physical poetry, he decided as he dipped his master and then pulled him back close. Together they made something beautiful and perfect, something poets and songwriters of old would create tales about, yet nothing they could write could capture how lovely this moment was.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Genji asked eventually as they rotated in the middle of the roof. His awareness of the world had shrunk until it was just them and this rooftop. Everything beyond it was unimportant and not as real as the person in his arms. “Don’t tell me that the Shambali gives their monks dancing lessons.”

Zenyatta laughed, a perfect, beautiful, pure, wonderful, amazing sound that made Genji feel light and peaceful. “How would you feel if I said that the Shambali do indeed learn to dance. Keep in mind that Mondatta intended for us to join in formal affairs, so learning to dance was necessary.” The nine blue dots that made up his face glowed a brighter blue, something Genji knew meant he was amused and perhaps a little flattered. “Ah, but you were hoping for something a little more mysterious? Perhaps that I learned the art of dancing in my life before the Shambali? Or perhaps that I once had a lover who taught me during my travels?” Zenyatta was a relentless tease whenever he was given the power to do so.

“You definitely could have put a little more imagination into it. If a story doesn’t include a forbidden romance and maybe some political intrigue, then what’s even the point?” Zenyatta laughed again, and Genji pulled him a little closer. They were inching their way past the polite amount of closeness most dancing partners allowed.

The music ended, but neither Zenyatta nor Genji let each other go. Instead they stood there, gazing at each other as the orbs circled them. Surprisingly, it was Zenyatta who moved first, pulling himself as close to Genji as they could get while still being two separate people, and placing his forehead gently against Genji’s own.

For a moment Genji’s synthetic lungs forgot how to breathe and his heart simply stopped. His brain and processors stalled as he tried to comprehend their closeness, and part of him decided that this had to be a dream. There was no way that Genji’s lovestruck daydreams could manifest themselves so perfectly like this.

“Thank you for the dance Genji, it was lovely.” Was all Zenyatta said before letting go and pulling away. Numbly, Genji allowed him to go, though he caught a mischievous note in his master’s voice. “I hope we do that again sometime.”

“Yes, so do I.” He said softly as Zenyatta walked towards the door the roof. A moment later, Genji followed.


End file.
